


"Then The Scene Turns to White"

by CreativeHowl



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: A little bit of fluff before everything goes downhill, Angst, Based off a roleplay I did, Ghost!Whizzer Brown, M/M, Marvin is an unstable boi, Mendel's in the end, Modern!AU since Marvin kind of needs a phone to add to the drama, One Heathers reference because I couldn't stop myself, Suicide, Tears will be shed, Ten years after Falsettos, Whizzer is just trying to help, Whizzvin angst, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeHowl/pseuds/CreativeHowl
Summary: The whole family knew Marvin wouldn't exactly be the most mentally stable on the ten-year anniversary of Whizzer's death. That's why they all avoided him. Trina didn't call, Jason didn't stop by the apartment once. He was completely alone for a single day, except for the company of a certain Whizzer Brown.Yes, he was dead.Whizzer often watched over Marvin when he knew he was hurting, and sometimes they were even able to talk to each other. It was strange, yes, but death was certainly weird on it's own.And yet he couldn't reach out to Marvin the one day he needed him most.





	"Then The Scene Turns to White"

**Author's Note:**

> So this fanfic was based off a very small portion of a roleplay I did with someone on Wattpad, but just my luck, they don't have an account on here. I'd still like to credit them, though, so if you're reading this just know I tried lmao

He knew it really shouldn't be that significant. It was still the same, just ten years instead of one or two. But Marvin still had a really hard time going about his day like a normal human being. For one thing, he woke up far earlier than he should've, only getting two or three hours of sleep. The only real thing he did all day was sulk in his room, take multiple naps and showering, which was hard because with Whizzer, showers were one of the best parts of the day. With Whizzer, the showers held endless opportunities. Would they have a deep heart-to-heart talk? What about rough sex against the shower wall? Maybe they would even slow dance under the water, swaying and almost slipping and erupting into fits of laughter. Now, showers were cold and lonely. Marvin would slowly wash his sickeningly thinning body, sobbing and then dropping everything in his hands and falling to his knees. He'd get bruises on his knees and legs from how often and how hard he'd fall over in the shower. He'd then stay there, weeping into his hands as the cold water washed over him, until either he got out of his own accord or if Whizzer told him to.

Yes, Whizzer could speak to him.

Their first conversation was just after he died, when Marvin was in the apartment and sobbing on his couch. Neither of them really minded or questioned it. They were too busy trying to calm each other's frantic tears. After that, Whizzer would be able to check up on Marvin multiple times and things would be alright for a while.

And yet, there was always a downside.

The ability to talk to Marvin would switch on and off on it's own will, and Whizzer couldn't ever predict when it would shut off, leading to some strange one-sided conversations and random cut-offs to others, completely by accident.

 

6:00 PM

 

Marvin ran to his bathroom as fast as he possibly could, tears streaming down his face as he slammed his hands onto the counter. A glass that was holding his toothbrushes fell of the counter with a loud 'crash!' and cracked into a million small pieces. That alarmed the deceased Whizzer Brown, and he appeared out of nowhere. He looked down at the glass and then up at Marvin with a concerned look. He didn't say anything, though, since Marvin was now searching each and every cabinet in the room with reckless abandon. Tears formed in Marvin's eyes, then cascaded down his red face and collected on his chin before dripping either on the bathroom counter or to stain his shirt.  
  
"Marv? What's wrong?"

No reply.

"Marvin?"

Whizzer took a step closer to the man, extending a hand out ever-so-slightly as Marvin found what he was looking for. His hand clutched an orange bottle tight, then slammed it down onto the counter. He walked out to find a glass from the kitchen and brought it into the bathroom, and then put it under the tap to fill it with water. He was done living like this. He was done living at all. He was done. At this point, Whizzer put two and two together and realized that Marvin couldn't hear him. That didn't stop him from trying, though.

"Marv? What are- hey, Marvin stop!" He walked forward and tried desperately to wrap his arms around Whizzer, tears running down his face as well.

 Marvin could barely feel a thing, too distracted by what he had to do. All the build-up...it was even worse that Whizzer died ten years ago today. He remembered holding him in his arms and him being too weak to even kiss...it was all too much. He struggled to take the cap off for a while, tears fogging his vision and hands shaking and clammy. Whizzer put his hands on Marvin's hips and tried to pull him away from the counter, but he just stumbled back.

" _Marvin!_ " He tried again. Nothing. "Can't you hear me?! _What about Jason!? You can be happy, just listen! Please!_ "

It almost seemed to work. Marvin stopped what he was doing. Looking down, he ran nervous hands through his hair. He then began to pace, thinking this whole thing over. And yet, every time he tried to have a rational thought, others would come back. _You're useless now. No one would care. All your fault. Jason hates you. Everyone hates you. Do it. I dare you._

Whizzer had dropped to his knees at this point, sobbing into his hands. He screamed out a string of pleads and apologies, but nothing worked. Marvin sobbed like crazy, holding himself and pretending that Whizzer was there with him. If he wasn't calmed immediately, he would do it. And yet, who on Earth would comfort him? Trina would scoff and walk away. Mendel would've left with her. Jason probably would've kicked him for good measure. He stopped pacing, taking a few deep breaths. He left the room, seemingly feeling better. No, he was feeling worse, he just seemed calmer about the situation.

Whizzer looked up from his hands and watched Marvin, eventually standing up and calming his anxiety as best he could. Marvin definitely could not hear him, but he hoped he was feeling okay. Or at least, better. Marvin had grabbed something and turned around to walk right back to the bathroom. Whizzer turned with him, getting more and more worried each step. Something bad was about to happen, he could feel it. When Whizzer was in the room, he heard his own voice. It was a raspier, much more tired version of his voice that was obviously recorded. He then realized just how many recordings Marvin took of Whizzer during their relationship. Marvin had always said something like 'I'm saving it for a rainy day', and then turn the phone off. Is this what he meant? Did he know this would happen?

Marvin was standing at the counter again, hands spread across the countertop for balance. He looked down at the mess in front of him, but only listened to the playlist of recordings he created of Whizzer's voice. About halfway through the first one, he went back to trying to open the container of anti-depressants that he was first prescribed only weeks after Whizzer's funeral. He muttered a small "stupid child-proof caps..." under his breath. Finally, he had gotten it off. He threw the cap on the floor carelessly, dumping the remains of the orange capsule in his hand. There must've been ten or twenty pills left, and now they were in a shaky, sweaty palm. He took the glass of water in his other hand and just stared at himself in the mirror. "Ugly. Stupid. I am so...dumb. I could've prevented it...I could've done anything...it doesn't matter anymore" he talked to himself. The recordings finished, and he was sobbing harder now.

Whizzer kept helplessly trying to pull at Marvin's arms and screaming out to him, only for the cries to remain unheard.

" _Please! No! Stop! You promised me to live! You promised!_ " Whizzer cried out desperately, sobbing as his incorporeal hands just kept going through Marvin's arms. Then, it was done. Marvin dumped the pills into his mouth and drank the whole glass of water, watching himself in the mirror. He was fine for a moment, just leaning on the counter for balance. Then he fell over, hitting his head on the counter and falling to the floor. He was coughing and sobbing and bleeding on the back of his head. But he was still alive for a long while, the medications taking a long time to kick in, even in suicide. Whizzer fell to his knees again, sitting at Marvin's side and sobbing, shaky hands swiping through Marvin's body to no avail. Marvin opened his eyes, which he hadn't even realized had closed once he swallowed the pills, and looked up right where Whizzer was. Whizzer smiled down at him, even though he knew Marvin still couldn't see him.

Marvin started coughing up various amounts of blood, crying out and screaming a string of curses. It hurt much more than he had expected it to. His chest was heaving and he had finally stopped coughing before uttering a soft, raspy "see you soon". His head rolled to the side, the side of his face hitting the cold tile floor as his body went limp.

It took a long time for Mendel to find Marvin, but when he did, he was greeted with quite a sight. He knelt down next to Marvin, on the opposite side of where Ghost Whizzer had watched him die, and looked him over. He wasn't necessarily  _sad_ , to say the least. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't devastated over the death of his former patient. In fact, most of his remorse came from the fact that he didn't feel that much. Either way, Mendel called the police and Marvin was quickly brought into an ambulance. 

  



End file.
